The Loud House: Nuclear Bombover
by Disaterous TLH Stories
Summary: When Leni accodentally sets off Lisa’s Nuclear missile, It destroys Royal Woods and brings America’s later destruction. Unfrozen from Lisa’s cryo pods after being frozen for 50 years, Lucy, Lincoln, Lynn, Luna, Luan, Leni and Lori Loud set off on an adventure. But a plot twist uncovers the evil fate of one of them...


**Before we start, this is a The Loud house and Fallout crossover. Although little of it resembles Fallout, I used it for the PIP boys(Called PCs in this story and the apocalyptic theme). I'm not American, thus there might be some mistakes in their journey. This is a one shot wonder, and I took lots of time making this. Thanks! Suggestions go to my PM. mispelled all the Loud's names, and TBH that's funny like look at this, LIXX L. Wtf! Okok i'll stop**

 **DISCLAIMER! THIS FAN FICTION CONTAINS, AND/OR PROMOTES GUN VIOLENCE, SUICIDE AND DEATH. VIEWER DESCRETION IS ADVISED. RATED PG.**

 **'THE LOUD HOUSE' IS OWNED BY NICKELODEON AND 'FALLOUT' IS OWNED BY BEDESTHDA.**

Like any other day in the Loud House, notorious for ill disciplined children and for being the largest family in Royal Woods, Michigan, the child genius of a sister and Junior Nobel Prize award recipient, Lisa, was doing more research. "Hey Lisa! What's all these rocks doing here?", Lincoln, her big brother and middle child of the Loud family, asked her. Lisa simply replied: "I have been studying the research of Marie Curie lately. I have been tasked to make some... 'Home improvements' by our parental units. I have installed a nuclear reactor in the basement and..." "Ok, ok, I get it." Lincoln replied. He then opened Lisa's closet. In it had over ten sacks of stone. Each sack had a yellow circle with a black circle in the middle and 3 black spokes sticking out of it.

"Oh hello Lisa!" Leni, a surprisingly naïve 16 year old blonde girl said. Lisa, knowing Leni's clumsiness, advidsed her to not touch anything. "Ooo! A map of our town! And... a BUTTON!" Leni exclaimed, as she reached for the button. "LENI! DONT PRESS THAT!" Lisa shouted. But it was too late, for the clumsy sister had pressed the button. Apparently, she had also pressed the 'mall' button on the map. "Code red! CODE RED!" Lisa screamed, running down the stairs. Leni had set off a nuclear missile towards the mall, set to launch in 10 minutes. Everyone in the Loud house quickly went to their rooms to get everything considered valuable into luggages. Lynn, a brunette, sporting girl ,took all her jerseys, balls, and her trophies and put them in one bag that could tear any second. "Da da?" Lily, the youngest sibling, went unnoticed. Lincoln grabbed everything he had with him, and went into Lisa's self-constructed fallout shelter in the front yard, just as everyone else. Rita and Lynn Sr. was in Detroit, the State Capitol, in a hotel. "That missile is sure to eradicate Michigan!" Lisa said, knowing the range of her self commissioned missile built in her spare time. Just as Lucy got in, a bright light briefly blinded her, and to everyone, everything went silent. Suddenly, a red mushroom cloud appeared over the horizon, and as a wave of heat was approaching them, Lucy sealed the door shut, and a loud 'bang' was heard.

"See what you've done, Leni, you retarded hoe of a sister!" Lori, the oldest Loud sibling, shouted. Lori then broke down at the thought of Bobby, her boyfriend who lived in the city. He was surely dead by now. Lincoln did a head count, and panicked, shouting: "OH MY GOD! LILY! SHES STILL IN THE HOUSE!" Everyone panicked and looked at Lori in anger, as the latter was the one in charge. "Not to worry, siblings, I have enough rations for approximately... One year!?" Lisa exclaimed. Everyone sighed, knowing that without Mom and Dad, they were done for. "Who's going to listen to my music now? What about my Girlfriend, Sam!" Luna, a bisexual girl in high boots and slinging a bass guitar over her shoulder, said. "Whats going to happen to my Pageants!" Lola, a spoilt, 6 year old sister, shrieked. Everyone started babbling out.

"GUYS! GUYS! Look what I found!" Lincoln said, as he found ten cyrogenic pods. "Good thinking, Linc!" Lisa said, thus Lynn asked: "What are those? Sleeping tins?" Lisa then went on explaining the mechanisms and functions of a cryogenic pod. She pushed each sibling into one pod each and then set the time and date of the siblings release. Suddenly, all the pods sealed up, and Lisa moaned: "Argh, too late! I don't want to do this, but..." she held up a pistol that read: In case of getting trapped outside a pod. She then shot herself in the head, and died.

 **FIFTY YEARS LATER...**

Everything was in shambles. The shelter had ferns growing all over, Lisa Loud's remains had decomposed down to the bone, and an alarm sounded. "Cyrogenic pods released, All occupant's vital levels are good." Said a radio voice. Soon, everyone awoke from their deep slumber. "I...I...It worked!" A human voice sounded in the bunker for the first time in fifty long years. "Ugh... Dude... I remember it like it was yesterday Leni made that dumb mistake. Why is it so dark?" Said Luna. Apparently none of the siblings had aged a single day. Lincoln flipped a switch, and the lights went on.

"Ok, ok, so Everyone seven and up will go outside the shelter and look around. Then, we'll decide what to do next." Lincoln suggested. That meant that Lucy, Lincoln, Lynn, Luan, Luna, Leni and Lori were going. Suddenly, Lori heard a crunch and looked below her. She screamed really loudly at the sight of rotting bone. "Oh no... Lisa did'nt make it," Lincoln said, and picked up the pair of glasses. There was a box with something that said: For all of you, from Lisa. They opened it up, and there were small computers that she had invented a while ago. They found a strap on each computer to wear it. Breathing heavily, Lincoln counted down to open the shelter's hatch. A loud, rusty screech followed.

"YEARGHHH! MY EYES! IT BURNS!" Everyone shouted. The sun's rays penetrated their eyes and it took a while to adjust to the it. Moments after the 7 siblings went to the roofless and rusting Loud house, a small grenade fell into the shelter, killing off the little ones. Three raiders then ran away.

Franklin Avenue, perhaps now known as an utter wasteland, looked liked it had been abandoned since it was built. The once large Loud house was now the Dead House. Each of the 7 people went to their rooms. Just as they thought, everthing had vaporised from that explosion. Lincoln found his old friend Clyde's skeleton on the ground, next to his glasses. Lincoln cried out: "CLYDE!!!! NOT YOU! WHY?" Lynn then said: "There's nothing here, except for our beds."

When they walked out, they found heaps of skeletons and Army helmets scattered on the floor, with guns and ammunition. "Suit up. Find everything you can. We are heading out of here. As he looked into the shelter, he saw the bodies of his younger siblings, he was skocked, but Lori snapped him out of it. "Says here in our portable computers that a war broke out two decades before, right after the fall of the US to form commonwealths. Says here that this is the Great Midwest Commonwealth. Guess that rocket really basted them off! Hee hee!" Luan read on her PC (Portable computer). "Dudes, check this out!" Luna said, holding a Gauss Rifle, "This is much better than my guitar!" She shot some bullets in the air and then then went back to put her guitar where it was, fifty years ago.

"I can't believe Leni caused all this. It is a nightmare!" Lincoln said. Lucy, now holding an AR rifle, smiled at the sound of a nightmare. Lori said, looking at her PC. "Says here that we're gonna have to go to California... or as they call it, the 'Southwest Commonwealth.' It's safer there" Lincoln put on his last piece of armor, and picked up a Vector SMG. Leni found an M4 rifle, while Lori went to the nearby gun store to look around. She picked out a SCAR-L, which appealed to Leni, who thought it was a water gun. Luna changed her colours from Purple to grey and green. They then set off, unaware of the dangers that lie ahead.

"Hey look! Kids with guns!" A manly voice said. "HAHAHAHAHAHA! Do they think that they can beat us? Do they know who we are?" Another voice said, before two heavily tattooed men came out with their own guns. "TAKE COVER!" Lynn shouted. The 7 siblings took cover behind an old tank's remains. They then opened heavy fire. Leni was apogising all the way as she kept on shooting the men with her gun. After a while, They had taken down the two men, and they found a stash of money and ammo. Lori was hit during the shooting, and found some sort of needle. She did not think that through, and it was only after she jabbed it in, she felt a strong sense of regret.

Suddenly, her wound disappeared. And she exclaimed: "Woah guys! We gotta take this medicine!" Luan, who used all her ammo, stashed part of the findings for herself. She then chuckled. They went over to the used car store nearby to try and find a mobile to travel in. All they could find was a fusion powered tank that was squeezy and hot, so they decided to keep the hatch open. They drove off, and unlike tanks that Lincoln had seen in war films, this one was a hot rod. However, they forgot to check which tank it was, and as they took an exit to a small town, some residents pelted it with fruits. "Uh oh... dudes... let's get outta here." Luna suggested. Apparently they had taken a North Korean tank, which was, of course according to their PCs, were the enemy in the war. They spray painted the flag of red, white and blue originally on the tank to a camouflage green. They looked over to an old building which started making them uncomfortable. Leni suddenly yelled out: "This is the mall! Oh no! What have I done?" Leni yelled. Lynn said: "This is the impact zone of Lisa's stupid old rocket!" Before she could rant any further, Lincoln got everyone back inside and they set off for south.

Just as they arrived in Chicago, they saw nothing but rubble and old buildings. "Wait... something tells me that more nukes fell after Leni," Lincoln said. Lucy was too shocked, half awestruck, half sad. She lifted her ling hair for a second to look at what she was seeing. Sure, she had been to Chicago for their second family vacation, but this was not the city she remembered. "The world hates me," Lucy said in a sad, monotonous voice.

"Hey look you guys, I found smoke! Quick, hurry up!" Lincoln shouted. The 7 siblings were then stopped by a man wearing a visored white helmet, sky blue uniform, and black leather boots. "State your name and business."he said to them. "Lori, Leni, Luan, Lynn, Lincoln and Lucy Loud, Temporaty visit." Lori said to him. "Well then, welcome to the Central Chicago Settlement. Lynn instantly remembered it. It was, too, during the Loud's second family vacation, when she was sitting on a seat in the Chicago Unted Center stadium. She told that to her siblings, and they all started watering in their eyes. The roof was torn apart, and a large smokestack was in the middle of the village. "Hello there," a young woman said, i'm Rachael Santagio, local." "Wait, did you say... Santiago?" Lincoln asked in confusion. "Hee hee, yes, my grandparents came from Royal Woods. Oh wait, you don't know wheres that. It was blown up wayyyy before the war." Rachael said. Lincoln and his sisters then wrnt on to talk about being survivors of the nuclear accident, but did not denounce Leni. As Rachael owned the noodle bar, she sold them a bowl of fried noodles for two dollars each. Out of nowhere, an army of armored men with guns blasted their way in.

"This place is our territory now!" A raider said. Luan fired first from behind a house, but she was highly inaccurate. Hiding in a shack and trying to snipe out the window, Luna had her gauss rifle at the ready. Lincoln just went on the front line. Since his fast firing SMG ran out real fast, he had to duck under tables and hey bales. When one table top was blown off, he rolled into position under another one and fired, killing one of the ten armed personnel. Lynn, being stealthy again, sneaked up to their unarmored backs and backstabbed each one with a karambit. Suddenly, she was noticed, so she opened fire, only for leni to be apologetic and Lori was more excited of finding a Santiago descendant than fear for her life.

As bullets flew through the transformed stadium, Lori found an old machine gun, from 110 years ago, during world war two. "Leni, take this." Lori said, passing her boxes of ammo. Suddenly, the door flew open, only to reveal an angry raider in a soldier's uniform. "Note to self: Never anger veterans." She said. Leni was walking to him and giving him fashion advice. "That shirt is totes not cool. Here! You can take mine." She cheerfully said. The mad raider shouted: "You! Girl with the glasses! Do you think I didn't know you were the one who started all this? Do you know how much **HISTORY** you have changed? Now you die here, or come with us. As for you..." He pointed his pistol at Lori. Suddenly, five bullets were stuck in the object she was holding. One got through and badly hurt her.

On the other side of town, Lincoln was reppeled back to the back row spectator seats, which had cobwebs, dust and of course, Lucy. "Ahhh!!! Lucy! Why had'nt you shot yet?" Lincoln tried not to scream too loud. Suddenly, state security came in. They came in 10 people and started shooting new age laser rifles at the attackers. "Where were they when we needed them?" Lincoln said, as he kept shooting the men. He checked his and Lucy's PC. They were still good, and shown the wearer's health and injuries. "Still good," Lincoln said. He kept shooting even if the attackers left. Suddenly, State security of the settlement arrested them.

"So, Lah-Ooods, why were the six of you engaging in combat with a raider gang?" A security officer asked the Louds. "Leni was taken hostage!" Lori cried, ruining her make-up. Luan, no longer the prankster she was, said: "because we lost our home, our family, and we can't lose another town." The officer nodded. He took it down on his notebook. "Secondly, care to explain why the heck did you dropped by alone and was armed?" Lincoln just told the officer of their own protection and how far they were from home, and their plans to re-settle in the southwest. When the officer asked for their current address, they replied: "The bunker outside 1216 Franklin Avenue, Royal woods, Michigan." Upon hearing 'Royal Woods', the officer took notice of the term 'royal woods'. "Aint that small ol' town blow up by some bozo's idea to launch a rocket? Don't lie. You should be about sixty by now, not sixteen." He argued. Then everyone started babbling about their late sister Lisa's cryo pods. The officer took out a microphone and recorded everything.

After a while, they were free to go, and they managed to nab some laser rifles as they left. "OH NO! Lucy! She's behind the seats inside!" Lincoln shouted. He heared a boo and saw his sister. They tried climbing back into the small tank they found, but it would not move. "Dang it." All six of them said. Nevermind, they thought, as they could go state to state, and hopefully reach Los Angeles by the end of the week.

 **Midwest raider gang base, New Detroit**

Leni, who was captured during the fight, came to. She seemed scared as she held her hands infront of her. She was shaking. "Guys... guys... not cool! Lincoln? Luan? Where are you guys?" She softly said. Two raiders looked at each other, murmured softly, and whistled. A man with a folding chair came, and knocked Leni out in the head.

When she came to, she said that she had a great plan. She would make inventions for the gang and taught them battle strategies, and actually became smart. She was soon installed as the gang leader. She smiled and said: "Next stop, Milwaukee."

Aftera few days, the Louds arrived at Memphis, only to see crumbling towers, roofless houses, a half-stadium, and lots of skeletons. Lincoln and Luan shrieked as they walked through the park. Skeletons of little kids and their parents filled the playground, and of course, broken tanks and dead soldiers all over. Lori found a replacement helmet, as hers was riddled with bullets from it's previous owner. "This is a splendid nightmare!" Lucy said with a smile, as they walked further into the city. They had to use the bus, but after waiting(and sleeping) for twelve hours straight, they realised that it was never going to come. Then they saw that the highway bridge had collapsed. So, they resorted to walking. After a while walking into the city, there was the former CBD. "Watch out, guys. There may be other attackers around." Lincoln whispered. "Girls, we are never going to find civilisation for the next hundred miles or longer. Remember the nuke threats feom last time? All of them fell and destroyed the east coast and midwestern area." Luan was shaking at the thought of growing another ear, a hand in her stomach, or lose her hair.

Lincoln was leading his sisters through the alleyways and roadsides. As they walked theough anither park, they saw nothing but dead fish, skeletons in everyday clothes, and surprisingly, a newspaper survived the bombs. Lincoln picked it up and read the headlines, which stated that nuclear detonations were happening in New York, D.C., Boston, Texas, Nevada, Alaska and all over America. The 6 Louds walked over to the outskirts. "Wait... why are we standing on some sort of... gear shaped floor?" Lynn asked. "Oh no dudes... brace yourself! There's an earthquake!" Luna screamed. Still carrying the laser rifles, they asked each other about why the floor lowered to some secret bunker. "Wiked" thought Lucy as she looked around.

It was cold and dark here, with extremely dim lighting. A humming noise came from nowhere. "Get your guns at the ready, girls. Were going in." Lincoln told his sisters.

As they entered the 'vault', they found a huge hanging sign that read: VAULT 118. Welcome home.

"I dont like this place, dudes. This does not look like home, one way or another! We've gotta get outta here!" Luna suggested. However, the door was stuck, and Lincoln was requesting backup. They saw him shooting off giant mole rats. However, they were eradicated quickly. Lincoln took out his flashlight, turned it on, and bound it to his rifle.

"H-hey guys! Check this out!" Lori yelled. It was some sort of office. Lincoln saw a computer on it, which he found hard to use as it had changed over the years. Instead of a colorful wallpaper with apps, it was just a black and white instant messenger terminal.

After the Louds read everything on the computer, they had chills down their spine. They felt lucky that they did not sign up for Vault Tec's early bird vault registration back in 2016. "Says here that the vault was in use since 2034 to do... Human Mutation to unsuspecting and unconsenting residents!? Oh god!" Lincoln fearfully shouted out loud, which caused his sisters to gasp in horror. Suddenly, a deformed mutant vault dweller charged at them. Lynn fired two shots at him, which killed the deformed giant. They had to make their way out, fast. Before the mutants get them. Lincoln used his PC to scan the mutant. It displayed on a hologram that if anyone were to be bitten by a mutant, they would become one of them. When the girls got the all clear signal from Lincoln, they sneaked out. However, they were heard. "Well, our name kinda says it all... hahahaha!" Luan joked, before nearly getting bitten. "Not NICE!" She said to the mutant, before killing him. While Lori tried to get the elevator working to go back up to the surface, Lincoln and Lynn repelled the mutants while Luan and Lucy try to distract them. Luna was trying to use her gun as a guitar, and tried to play it for ten seconds before realising that it was not what she thought it was.

"HOP ON!" She yelled as Lori got the elevator working again. Luan, Lunaand luna got on board, still shooting. Lynn pulled Lucy's arm and dragged her to the elevator. Lynn climbed aboard safe, but Lucy was stuck hanging by her hand. Due to the fact that the lift shaft had only just enough room for it, Lucy's arm was ripped off when her head pressed against the roof. The goth girl then fell back, and bled to death.

Lynn, who was holding Lucy's dead hand, was nauseous at the sight of bare bone, muscle and vein. Blood was splattering out, and the girls wanted to throw it away. Lincoln, however, took the hand and put it in his backpack. It would be his only memoir of his late sister. "Great, we're down to five now." Lynn was crying at the side of the gear elevator. She was apologetic for Lucy's death. "It's all right sis, she had her run." Lincoln told her, remorsefully. The 5 Louds then walked to the bus terminal, where there was a bus service from the nearby settlement, which they had not seen. "Huh, a settlement in every state, eh?" Lori asked.

After Lincoln bought ready to eat hot pockets(which were wierd), he and his sisters waited for the bus. They were tired, so they went to sleep on the seats at ther terminal. Lori went to buy 5 tickets to as far as their budget went, which was currently at $3000. "We're going to Little Rock guys." Lori told her crew.

 **FIVE HOURS LATER**

The 5 Louds de-boarded the bus at Little Tock Terminal. Strangely, only two other villagers were with them. They suddenly felt worried for Leni, as she was taken hostage.

 **WINSCONSCIN**

"Ok, so back in History class then, we learnt about Blitzerkreig, which is to attack fast, swift, and hard. We will attack the Capitol settlement. Let's roll. Fall out!" Leni, now the raider leader, shouted at her army. They rolled out with five old tanks, 300 soldiers, and Leni was waiting in the base.

 **A/N**

 **Hello! I apologise for this interruption. I did not want to waste my time with more travels and stuff, so I'm going to skip to one month later. Yes, Leni would be smart if she got knocked out like the butterly effect. Peace!**

 **ONE MONTH LATER**

By now, the entire East Coast and and Midwestern region was terrorised and under control of Leni's army. By now, The 5 Loud Sisters had made it to Las Vegas. "Strange, this place is not even damaged at all! Where is this?" Lincoln questioned, curious of how it survived. "Bro, this is Las Vegas. I've read so much about it!" Luna responded in glee. "Let's just hope- mfmmmm!" Lori tried to talk, but she and Lynn were gagged, and before anyone could react, the kidnappers disappeared. Lincoln, Luan, and Luna had not noticed anything until they went to the Hotel to sleep in for the night.

"1 room for 5 people, please." Lincoln told the reception. The reception lady deadpanned them: "Then where's three of you?" The three Loud siblings looked at each other, dumbfounded. "Where's Lori and Lynn?" Luan asked. She looked over at her PC and tried locating her lost sisters. She locked onto a location, 5 miles off the city outskirts. "Let's go!'' Lincoln told his sisters, who grabbed their firearms and headed off. Since it was night, things had gotten really dark, and when they spotted the target location, Lincoln talked to his sisters. "Pop Pop taught me about Guerilla tactics from his time in the military. We will first use this high sensitivity microphone to listen to the guards there, and sneak through the back door."

"Ma'am did a good job starting all this. It's the best thing that's ever happened to me. Ugh." One guard said to another. Lincoln then led his sisters in through the emergency exit, which Luna busted through. "Oh boy! This was all just set up, ya know?" A familiar voice spoke. A switch was flipped, and lights went on. There was Leni, wearing a beret with a black visor to replace sunglasses, jet black hair, a dark grey military general uniform and another darker grey jacket, black gloves and a bolt-action rifle on her back, holding a bound Lori and cuffed Lynn. The trio was shocked to see Leni, normally she was naïve and clueless, but now she was totally serious and straight evil. "Do NOT do any funny nonsense, Luan. I have 3 quarters of America under MY control. Just so you know." Leni went on. Luna had a pistol at the ready. "Let them go. Or else." She threatened. "Oh, It's your choice now. Choose wisely. I'll free whoever you choose, and I will execute the other. Both captured sisters looked at Luna in plea, both begging her to spare them. Lincoln suddwnly busted in, and ordered Luna, "PUT THE GUN DOWN!" Luna sighed and looked at him, "Dude, are you out of your mind?" Lincoln closed his eyes and pupled the trigger. It had a surpressor so there's no sound, or so Leni thought. Luna fell to the ground. "NO! LINCOLN, YOU BASTARD!" Lynn and Lori shouted. They had tears in their eyes. Luan, who's scar which ran across her eye, put on the same suit as Leni, clearly stolen from a gemeral she killed, snuck up behind her and aimed a magnum to the back of Leni's head. BANG! a loud gunshot came from behind both Lori and Lynn. Leni had a frozen expression on her face, and then she fell and died, letting go of the hostages.

As Luan flipped her gun and blew the barrel, Lincoln undid the ropes and cuffs on the girls, and Luna stood up, high-fiving Lincoln. "But-but-but you died!" Lynn asked. "Huh. Oldest trick in the book." Luna said, as Lincoln tossed over the fake gun with sounds. "Got this at the toy store." He proudly told them. Luan, now half soaked in blood, panicked. "Oh no! We've got company!" she shouted. She took the pump shotgun on her back and started leading the way out of the facility. Lincoln held some mini nukes he found at the emergency exit and planted them as the girls got out. "THIRTY SECONDS!" He shouted as they slowly retreated out of the facility and kept firing at the soldiers. Suddenly, a small mushroom explosion, similar as the one that changed their fate forever, formed and destroyed the small building. "Wow you guys... literally the best suit ever," Lori spoke as she saw Lincoln with red and blue hair, black horizontal lines on his face, and a bulletproof vest on top of his orange shirt, and a desert coloured backpack, Luna out of her regular purple dress, now to have skeletal face paint and a camouflage green T- shirt, and Luan was in that same serious looking military outfit stained with blood. "I found two million dollars inside this safe on wheels I rolled on the way out." Luan said, before opening it to reveal loads of $100 bills. They then walked backed to town together, and decided to use the same money to buy a plane ticket to Vancouver in Canada.

Upon changing into everyday clothes and disposing of their weapons, the Louds went to the Airport for the plane, using passports he got from home before the Royal Woods bomb incident. The Louds tried to go to LA to settle before, but the Memphis bus driver said that since the bombover of the USA and the war, the entertainment industry and Hollywood collapsed into mass chaos. That meant that Luna's favorite Rock and Roll had fallen, and thus she strongly insisted not to settle there. They now lead their simple life in a canadian town, wearing flannel shirts and living in a cabin. Lincoln trained up and became a lumberjack, Luan worked at the comedy club, Luna became a DJ, Lynn became a Ice Hockey all-star, and Lori worked in the city.

 **And that is my take, a one chapter, long story of how an accident changed suburban American children into gunners, and ultimately, changed America into a wasteland. Thank you for your time, folks!**


End file.
